


is now really the time?

by rowanwrites



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Episode 22 Mutually Assured Destruction, F/F, eiffel is afraid as always, lovelace can always flirt, lovelace is terrified, minkowski was gay from the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwrites/pseuds/rowanwrites
Summary: Isabel Lovelace is terrified. She shouldn't be back on the station. Her greeting party does include a very handsome woman, though.
Relationships: Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	is now really the time?

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what this became it's not great sorry

She stepped out, empty gun in hand, ready for anything. The gun wasn’t much, but maybe it would scare whatever thugs Goddard Futuristics had stationed on her home.

She steeled herself as the pressure equalized, then gripped her gun.

Isabel raised her gun towards the two crew members standing in front of her. It gave her time, just like she hoped, to assess the situation.

There wasn’t anything to assess, really. A frustratingly stubborn woman who must’ve been the commanding officer, and a man next to her who sounded terrified as anything. She tried to push her way through, but the gun stayed trained on her, and she knew there was a very high chance of it being loaded, unlike hers.

The man cut in, and introduced himself as the communications officer. Inwardly she scoffed. He couldn’t have been anything like Lambert.

She barked out the authentication code at him, and watched his panicked expression go blank. When she repeated it, the woman cut in with the answer, and the two finished their confirmation together.

For the first time, she looked over this commanding officer. Brown skin, lighter than her own, and dark brown hair cropped at the sides.

Isabel felt her mouth go dry at the stubborn, fiercely protective look in her eyes. She’d called herself Minkowski.

The comms officer insisted that she give up the gun, and she did immediately. That was the point, wasn’t it?

She tried to break eye contact with Minkowski, but her intense scrutiny did nothing to make it easier. _Really, Isabel? Is now really the time to think about her being your type? ___

____

The lieutenant commander was handsome, sure, but Isabel had more important things to do. Like get off this station, get back to earth, and burn Goddard Futuristics to the ground.

____

Still, she couldn’t help but admire the shorter woman’s strong jaw or the way she carried herself. It was a stance Isabel had taken many times. She was terrified, but she would never let anyone know.

____

Inwardly, Isabel nodded her approval. She was standing the exact same way. She wondered if Minkowski could tell.

____

She was talking to her again now, trying to ask about the recording. She looked around the corridor, panic building as she saw every detail the same. The station was a relic, mocking every second she’d spent on it all that time ago.

____

She wasn’t supposed to be here. The shuttle had worked. She was supposed to be home. She was supposed to be done with this. This wasn’t right. She screamed. She couldn’t tell if it was out loud or not. She yelled at them, and the communications officer flinched.

____

The commander didn’t. She stepped forward towards Isabel, one hand up, as if she were a frightened animal. Her voice was stern, but not raised. “Captain, I need you to breathe. We don’t know how you came back here, but we won’t hurt you.”

____

She stepped back into the wall, away from the woman approaching her. Minkowski stopped.

____

“I don’t know why I’m here, but I need some answers right the hell now.”

____

“We don’t know either, but we’re going to get you answers,” she promised.

____

Isabel studied her face. She seemed genuine. “And how do you expect to do that?”

____

“We have an informant that may be able to help piece things together.”

____

“Who?”

____

Officer Eiffel stepped forwards. “Why don’t we talk first, and then we can get to that.”

____

Warily, she looked between the two’s faces and she nodded slowly. Minkowski stepped closer, still moving slowly. “Are you injured?”

____

“I’m fine.”

____

“Would you mind if I checked? We have a mostly functional medical lab.”

____

Isabel gave her a once over. “Are you a doctor as well?”

____

She pressed her mouth into a tightly closed line for a moment, before sighing. “Our doctor is not fit to work right now.”

____

“I see.”

____

Minkowski offered her a hand, and Isabel stared at it blankly for a moment. “Things may have changed in the layout since you were last here,” she explained, her ears tinged pink.

____

She smirked, feeling something other than scared for the first time since she returned to the station. “Are you feeling alright, Commander? You seem flushed.”

____

The short woman’s eyes widened for a split second before her face returned to a neutral look. “I’m fine, thank you Captain.”

____

“Whatever you say.” She accepted the outstretched hand, holding it a bit tighter than necessary to show that she wasn’t weak. Plus, the way the commander looked everywhere but her was amusing. She was glad she wasn’t the only one.

____

They kicked off towards the medbay, and she held onto Minkowski’s hand the entire time, forgetting to mention that the lab was in the same place as it had been the last time.

____


End file.
